would you wear the crown
by Maia May
Summary: Momentaufnahmen von Draco nach dem Krieg. Wie man es schafft, sich langsam wieder eine Zukunft aufzubauen, französisches Essen zu genießen und Mädchen anzusprechen.


**would you wear the crown**

**Disclaimer: **Das gesamte Harry-Potter-Universum gehört Joanne K. Rowling. Ich leihe mir ihre Figuren nur aus und verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld. Der Titel ist Bestandteil eines Songs der phantastischen finnischen Band Poets of the Fall.

**Kommentar: **Ich entschuldige mich für mein Französisch. Ich hoffe, es sind keine allzu schlimmen Fehler enthalten. Übersetzungen sind am Ende zu finden.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Maia

* * *

**would you wear the crown**

_i_

Als Clare (_Chloe? Clarissa? Celia?_) mit glasigem Blick an ihm vorbei ins Wohnzimmer schaut, schiebt es Draco auf seine Zungenspitze, die sich langsam an Clares Hals ihren Weg nach oben bahnt, allerdings nur solange, bis Clare mit erstaunlich klarer, nüchterner Stimme sagt „Ich dachte, du hättest keine Freundin". Draco ist ein bisschen irritiert, aber er fährt mit seiner Hand unter Clares Top, auf ihre weiche, warme Haut, und zuckt erst zusammen, als er Pansy antworten hört „Irrtum. Er hat sogar zwei".

Er hebt hektisch den Kopf und sieht ein bisschen verwirrt und orientierungslos nach vorne, während Clare verächtlich „Arschloch" schnaubt, sich von ihm löst und zur Wohnungstür hinausstürmt. Nicht ganz, wie sich Draco seinen Samstag Abend vorgestellt hatte, muss er zugeben.

Leise seufzend und irgendwo zwischen Wut und Resignation schwankend kommt er näher und lässt sich auf seinen Sessel fallen. Pansy und Millicent teilen sich das Sofa, Panse löffelt Dracos teure Schokoladeneiscreme und Milly labt sich an Weintrauben. „Schön, dass ihr meine Küche gefunden habt", sagt Draco statt einer Begrüßung beiläufig und streicht sich mit der Hand müde über sein Gesicht, „Ich will schließlich nicht, dass meine uneingeladenen Gäste verhungern."

Pansy zuckt die Achseln. „Dein Kühlschrank wäre sowieso leer, wenn ich ihn nicht regelmäßig wieder auffüllen würde", bemerkt sie spitz und legt die Füße auf dem Tisch ab, ganz so, als wäre sie hier zu Hause. Draco winkt ab, es hat keinen Sinn, über etwas zu diskutieren, wenn er weiß, dass er die Diskussion sowieso verlieren wird, weil Pansy nun einmal Recht hat. „Wer war das denn?", erkundigt sie sich nun und zeigt mit ihrem Löffel in Richtung der Wohnungstür.

„Stell nicht so schwierige Fragen", kichert Millicent, „Als ob er noch wüsste, wie die Kleine hieß." Draco macht „Haha" und schneidet eine Grimasse, „Das war Clare. Die ich, dank euch, vermutlich sowieso nie wieder sehen werde." Pansy macht keinen sonderlich betroffenen Eindruck. „Du wirst es verkraften", verkündet sie zwischen zwei Löffeln Eis, „Freust du dich denn gar nicht, uns beide zu sehen?" „Unheimlich", kontert Draco trocken, „Ich könnte mir kaum etwas Besseres vorstellen, als mir von euch Zweien meine Tour vermasseln zu lassen. Wie seid ihr hier eigentlich herein gekommen?"

Aus der Küche klingt Gläserklappern und beantwortet Draco seine Frage, noch ehe Millicent den Mund aufmachen kann. „Alles klar", seufzt Draco, „Blaise." Sein bester Freund streckt den Kopf zur Tür herein und wirft einen strahlenden Blick in die Runde. „Hat mich jemand gerufen?", will er wissen und kommt ins Wohnzimmer spaziert, vier Weingläser in einer und die Rotweinflasche in der anderen Hand.

„Der Schlüssel ist für Notfälle", informiert ihn Draco, „_Notfälle_. Ist dir das Konzept eines Notfalls bekannt, Blaise?" Blaise lacht unbekümmert, stellt die Gläser ab und schnappt sich ein großes, plüschiges Kissen, um es sich auf dem Teppich gemütlich zu machen. „Klar", erwidert er gelassen und schenkt dunkelroten Wein in die vier Gläser, „War eindeutig einer. Wir haben dich davor bewahrt, eine weitere Nacht mit bedeutungslosem Sex zu verbringen."

Draco stöhnt entnervt auf. All die Jahre ihrer Freundschaft haben nicht unbedingt dazu beigetragen, dass er mit Blaises (und auch Millys, um ehrlich zu sein) unverblümter Art, über Geschlechtsverkehr in allen erdenklichen Details zu plaudern, zurechtkommt. „Ich bin euch ja so dankbar", erklärt er mit Grabesmiene und will gerade zu einer längeren Rede ansetzen, als ihm Blaise ein Glas in die Hand drückt und gutgelaunt „Cheers" sagt. Draco verdreht die Augen, antwortet jedoch brav „Cheers" und nippt am Wein. Er hat seit Silvester kaum getrunken. Verfluchte Neujahrsvorsätze.

„Habt ihr Samstags eigentlich nichts Anderes zu tun, als in meine Wohnung einzubrechen?", erkundigt er sich und stellt hastig sein Glas auf dem Tisch ab. Er hat Angst, dass ihm der Alkohol zu Kopf steigt (ausgerechnet er, der die letzten Monate mit dem Versuch beschäftigt war, sich sein Gehirn wegzusaufen). Millicent schiebt sich eine Weintraube in den Mund. „Wir dachten, es sei mal wieder Zeit für einen gemütlichen Abend zu viert", erwidert sie, nachdem sie die Traube hinuntergeschluckt hat, „Du weißt schon: ein wenig Klatsch und Tratsch austauschen, Rotwein trinken, italieniesches Essen kochen und so." Draco zieht eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Und wer kocht?", will er wissen.

Pansy lächelt wie eine Raubkatze kurz vor dem Angriff. „Wir", verkündet sie, „Blaise schnibbelt Paprika klein, Millicent kümmert sich um die Karotten, ich verwalte die Gewürzecke-" „Und ich setze Salzwasser für die Nudeln auf", beendet Draco den Satz und streckt ihr kurz die Zunge raus, „Schon klar." Seine Freunde brechen in Gelächter aus und Pansy nickt lebhaft. „So in etwa hatten wir uns das vorgestellt, ja", grinst sie, während Blaise seinen Zauberstab schwenkt und das magische Grammophon zum Laufen bringt. Die Musik, die erklingt, ist eindeutig weder Dracos noch italienisch, sondern erinnert eher an sachte, spanische Flamencoklänge, aber es ist seltsam schön und so verkneift sich Draco einen blöden Kommentar.

„Sollen wir rübergehen?", schlägt Millicent vor und stellt die Schale mit den übrig gebliebenen Weintrauben wieder auf dem Tisch ab, „Es gibt einiges zu tun. Und ich kriege langsam Hunger." Und weil die Anderen begeistert zustimmen, bleibt Draco nicht viel übrig, außer ebenfalls aufzustehen und in seine Küche zu spazieren, wo sich tütenweise Einkäufe stapeln, die seine Freunde offenbar mitgebracht haben.

Eine halbe Stunde später steht eine Schüssel Tiramisu im Kühlschrank (Dracos Einwand - _„Aber das muss doch ewig lange durchziehen!"_ - haben sie gekonnt ignoriert - _„Bist du ein Zauberer oder nicht oder was?"_), Blaise löffelt Tomaten-Zwiebeln-Knoblauch-Gemisch auf ofenwarme Ciabbattascheiben, um etwas Bruschetta-Ähnliches herzustellen, Pansy rührt in der Sauce und hat rote Tomatensommersprossen um die Nase herum, Millicent prüft, wie lange die Nudeln noch brauchen und Draco sitzt am Tisch und hat längst aufgegeben, weiterhin schlechte Laune zur Schau zu tragen.

Er gibt es nicht gerne zu, aber er hat Spaß. Seine Freunde sind die größten Chaoten unter der Sonne, doch sie schaffen es, ihn seine ganze, komplette, allgemein beschissene Situation vergessen zu lassen. Er hat die hübschen, dunklen Keramikteller hervorgekramt, die ihm seine Mutter zum Einzug geschenkt hat und die er bisher vielleicht dreimal benutzt hat. Überall flackern Kerzenstummel und schweben, dank Magie, sachte durch den Raum.

Blaise stellt eine große Platte mit fertigen Bruschetta-Scheiben in die Mitte des Tisches und verkündet „Essen ist serviert!". Milly und Pansy schwingen die Zauberstäbe, um Sauce und Spaghetti warm zu halten, ehe sie sich auf die Stühle gleiten lassen und begeistert zugreifen. Draco ist es ein Rätsel, wie sie nach ihrem Eis-und-Weintrauben-Festschmaus noch Hunger haben können, aber nach dem ersten Bissen muss er erstaunt zugeben, dass es lecker schmeckt.

„Gut?", fragt Blaise mit untypisch angespanntem Gesichtsausdruck und Draco nickt enthusiastisch. „Köstlich!", versichert er seinem besten Freund und schnappt sich rasch eine weitere Scheibe, ehe die Mädels alles alleine aufessen. Blaise lacht, ein bisschen verlegen, und nippt an seinem Wein. Er murmelt „Danke" und Draco kann aus den Augenwinkeln mitansehen, wie sich seine drei Freunde kurz zuzwinkern. Ihm ist schon klar, dass sie all das hier nur für ihn tun, nur um ihn aus seinem Sumpf herauszuholen, um ihn zu retten, auch wenn er sagt, dass er nicht gerettet werden will, denn dafür sind Freunde nun eben einmal da und er liebt sie dafür.

(Er hat sie nicht verdient, wirklich nicht, so wie er sich ihnen gegenüber manchmal verhält. Er weiß nicht, was sie dazu bringt, immer wieder zu ihm zurückzukehren, ganz gleich, was passiert.)

Sie lachen und reden und _leben _und fallen vor Kichern beinahe von den Stühlen, als sich Blaise an der heißen, scharfen Sauce die Zunge verbrennt, doch Draco weiß spätestens beim Nachtisch und dem frisch aufgebrühten Espresso, dass er dem, was auch immer seine Freunde geplant haben, nicht entkommen kann. Es ist schließlich Pansy, die mit der Sprache rausrückt.

„Weißt du noch, wie du beim Weihnachtsball zu mir gesagt hast, dass du gerne studieren würdest?", erkundigt sie sich langsam und Draco nickt, vorsichtig. Natürlich erinnert er sich. Es ist schwierig, den einen Abend vergessen zu wollen, an dem er dachte, dass vielleicht irgendwann doch wieder alles gut werden könnte. „Ja", sagt er deshalb, „Und?" Er wird ein bisschen misstrauisch und nervös, als sich seine Freunde gegenseitig Blicke zuwerfen, als könnten sie sich nicht einigen, wer ihm die volle Wahrheit beibringen soll.

„Na, raus damit", verlangt Draco und lehnt sich etwas auf seinem Stuhl zurück, die Espressotasse in der Hand und ein heftig klopfendes Herz im Brustkorb. „Naja", beginnt Blaise gedehnt unter den fordernden Blicken der beiden Mädchen, „Wir wussten ja, dass du vermutlich deinen Arsch nicht hochkriegen wirst, deshalb haben wir uns die Freiheit genommen, in deinem Namen mal ein paar Bewerbungen rauszuschicken." Draco starrt ungläubig in seine Richtung. „Ihr habt was?", fragt er leise.

Blaise zuckt die Achseln. „Manche Universitäten erlauben, dass man im Frühlingstrimester anfängt", redet er einfach immer weiter, „Wir dachten, wir könnten es mal versuchen, was sollte denn schon passieren, außer dass sie sagen, dass du bis zum nächsten Herbst warten musst, und, ja, also, wenn du willst, dann ... dann ... dann kannst du in drei Wochen anfangen." Er ist zum Schluss immer leiser geworden, seine Augen sind riesengroß und fragend und Draco hat den starken Verdacht, dass Blaises Herz mindestens so schnell und heftig schlägt wie sein eigenes.

„Anfangen", wiederholt Draco und schaut von Einem zum Anderen, schön der Reihe nach, „Wo und was?" Millicent räuspert sich und springt Blaise helfend zur Seite. „Oxford", antwortet sie, „Cambridge. Paris. Heidelberg. Edinburgh. Alchimie und Tränkekunst." Sie verstummt wieder und sieht Draco unsicher an. „Wenn du nicht willst, können wir noch absagen", ergreift nun hastig Pansy das Wort, „Und du müsstest dich entscheiden, welche Uni du möchtest. Die warten alle auf Antwort."

Draco schaut sie einfach nur an. „Ihr wollt mir sagen, dass die Magischen Universitäten von Oxford, Cambridge, Paris, Heidelberg und Edinburg zugestimmt haben, ausgerechnet mich aufzunehmen?", erkundigt er sich mit gerunzelter Stirn, weil er es einfach nicht glauben kann. Er ist ein Malfoy. Sein Ruf ist, nett ausgedrückt, ruiniert. Pansy lächelt. „Ja", erwidert sie schlicht, „Deine Noten sind eigentlich ziemlich prima, weißt du das? Wäre doch Verschwendung von Talent, wenn du weiterhin in deiner Wohnung und diversen Pubs vergammeln willst."

„Ihr seid vollkommen verrückt", mumelt Draco und stürzt seinen Espresso hinunter, „Vollkommen und völlig verrückt." Er kann selbst hören, wie hilflos er klingt, wie überfordert mit der ganzen Situation. Er hat noch nie gewusst, wie man seine Dankbarkeit auf angemessene Art und Weise zeigt, und so sitzt er nur da, schaut immer wieder von Pansy zu Milly zu Blaise, nickt schließlich sein „Okay" und lässt sich unter Umarmungen und Freudengebrüll begraben.

_ii_

Fünf Monate später hat er sich beinahe daran gewöhnt, morgens auf dem Weg zur Uni den Eiffelturm zu sehen, Pains au chocolat und Baguette mit französischem Käse zu essen und Kaffee statt schwarzem Tee zu trinken. Sein Studium ist anstrengend und verschlingt seine Freizeit wie ein hungriges Biest, aber es stört Draco nicht, er genießt es, sich in die Arbeit zu werfen und länger im Laboratorium zu arbeiten als seine Kommilitonen.

Zum ersten Mal, seit er denken kann, ist er dankbar dafür, dass ihn seine Mutter vor gefühlten hundert Jahren dazu gezwungen hat, Französisch zu lernen. Er kann es gebrauchen, in dieser lauten, hektischen Stadt, in der alle Frauen mit klappernden Absätzen und rotgeschminkten Lippen über die Straße huschen, in der alle Menschen so schnell und melodisch sprechen, dass er genau hinhören muss, um zu verstehen, was für eine Aufgabe ihm sein Professor gerade gegeben hat.

Trotzdem geht es ihm gut. Wenn Draco gewollt hätte, dass es leicht wird, wäre er in Großbritannien geblieben (nein, es wäre niemals leicht gewesen, er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass ihn die anderen Studenten hätten spüren lassen, dass er nun einmal der ist, der er ist). Er wollte weg und er wollte etwas schaffen, was man ihm vielleicht nicht zugetraut hätte.

Irgendwo läuten Glocken (er hat noch immer nicht gelernt, die verschiedenen Kirchen von Paris auseinander zu halten, aber er findet es auch nicht so wichtig, ob es nun Montmartre ist oder doch Notre Dame), als Draco müde durch die Gassen nach Hause läuft. Er hat eine alte, abgewetzte Ledertasche über die Schulter gehängt und mit jedem Schritt schlägt sie ihm sachte gegen die Hüfte. Sie ist prall gefüllt mit Pergamenten, eng beschrieben mit dunkelgrüner Tinte, und bezeugt, wie viele Stunden Draco damit verbringt, Versuche zu protokollieren.

Als er die Wohnungstür aufschließt, schlägt ihm der Geruch von Meerestieren entgegen. In der Küche wird scheinbar Bouillabaisse gekocht, es duftet nach Knoblauch, Zwiebeln, Orangenschalen und Weißwein, und zwei Stimmen unterhalten sich laut und schnell auf Französisch. Auf Dracos Gesicht schleicht sich ein Lächeln, es trotzt seiner Erschöpfung, und er stellt behutsam seine Tasche auf dem Boden ab, ehe er aus Schuhen und Jacke schlüpft.

Mittlerweile taucht Paul in der Küchentür auf und verkündet mit lauter Stimme „Draco est de retour, Laure, dépêches-toi, il a faim, bien sûr ... et moi aussi."(1) Draco muss lachen, weil er schon an Pauls leidender Miene erkannt hat, wie hungrig sein Mitbewohner wohl ist. Laure scheint sich jedoch nicht großartig um den leeren Magen ihres Freundes zu scheren. Sie erscheint neben Paul, mit geröteten Wangen und zerzausten, pechschwarzen Haaren. „Et alors?", gibt sie zurück und zuckt die Achseln, „C'est une bouillabaisse, je ne la peux cuire dans les cinq minutes. Draco, tu comprends, n'est-ce pas?"(2)

Draco hebt die Arme und schüttelt amüsiert den Kopf. Er wird den Teufel tun und sich in die Diskussion seiner beiden Mitbewohner einmischen. Am Anfang hat er den Fehler noch ab und zu gemacht und manchmal sogar gedacht, er könnte (oder sollte sogar) vermitteln, aber er weiß, dass es am besten ist, die Beiden einfach machen zu lassen. Sie ärgern sich ständig gegenseitig und sind, nebenbei, seit über vier Jahren ein Paar, also ist Draco der Ansicht, dass sie schon wissen, wie sie miteinander umgehen.

„D'accord", sagt er deshalb nur und zwinkert Laure zu, „Pas de problème. Tu es nôtre cuisinière, tu fais la pluie et le beau temps, tu diriges la cuisine-"(3) Paul stößt ihm den Ellbogen in die Rippen und zischt, wenn auch amüsiert, „Tais-toi!"(4) Laure schüttelt den Kopf und verschwindet wieder in der Küche, während Draco nach seiner Tasche greift und die Tür zu seinem Zimmer aufstößt.

Paul folgt ihm und lässt sich erzählen, wie es an der Uni war. Draco räumt seinen Schreibtisch ein bisschen frei von Flakons mit seltsamen Flüssigkeiten und halb sezierten Tieren, um Platz zu schaffen für seine neuen Notizen. Er redet gerne über sein Studium, besonders mit Paul, der zwei Jahre älter ist als er und gerade an seiner Abschlussarbeit schreibt. Draco hat Glück gehabt, damals, dass er an seinem ersten Tag zufällig in Paul hineingestolpert ist und schließlich in dieser wunderbar verrückten Wohngemeinschaft gelandet ist.

Hier weiß niemand, wer Draco ist. Oder, wenn sie es wissen, dann verstecken sie es gut und lassen sich nichts anmerken. Keine spitzen Bemerkungen, keine fiesen Kommentare – alles läuft geregelt und höflich ab. Draco erledigt seine Arbeit gewissenhaft und ordentlich, er schläft weniger als früher und verbringt mehr Zeit mit staubigen Büchern und über Kessel gebeugt, ständig mit Dampf in der Nase.

(Manchmal überlegt er, was Professor Snape wohl sagen würde, wenn er ihn so sehen könnte. Draco gefällt die Vorstellung, dass er stolz wäre. Aber für den Moment ist es genug zu wissen, wie stolz seine Mutter ist. Sie schreibt es ihm regelmäßig und er hat sich noch immer nicht an all das Lob gewöhnt.)

Es hat sich gelohnt. Seine Noten sprechen für sich und er hat es geschafft, für das nächste Herbsttrimester eine Stelle als Hilfskraft seines Tränkemeisters zu ergattern. Doch dazwischen liegen ein paar Monate Sommerferien und Draco freut sich, wieder nach England zu gehen, seine Freunde wiederzusehen und seine Mutter (und, _Merlin_, seinen Vater, der im August wohl endlich, endlich aus dem St. Mungo's entlassen wird), aber er hat auch ein wenig Angst. Er hat sich eine Existenz aufgebaut, hier in Paris, und seine andere, dort drüben in England, beinahe vollkommen vergessen.

„Was macht deine Arbeit?", erkundigt er sich bei Paul. Sie haben es sich angewöhnt, abends Englisch miteinander zu sprechen und tagsüber Französisch, um ihre jeweiligen Sprachkenntnisse zu verbessern. Paul lacht und spielt mit einem Reagenzglas, das auf Dracos Bett herumliegt. „Geht so", antwortet er, „Es ist nur furchtbar, den gesamten Tag in der stickigen Bibliothek zu verbringen, wenn draußen die Sonne scheint und man Eisessend an der Seine spazieren gehen möchte." Draco nickt zustimmend und verstaut seine Bücher im überquellenden Regal.

In der Küche singt Laure lauthals und ziemlich schief zu Edith Piaf und Paul brüllt „J'espère que ta soupe sera mieux que ton chant!"(5). Es dauert keine zehn Sekunden, ehe Laure, den Kochlöffel schwingend, in Dracos Zimmer erscheint und drohend „Peut-être Monsieur Paul veut m'aider avec la soupe? Je voudrais rester ici et avoir une conversation avec Draco aussi" (6) verkündet. Dann zischt es leise und Laure verschwindet fluchend, weil die Suppe übergekocht ist.

„Ich werde euch vermissen", gesteht Draco, als sie sich auf den Weg zu Laure machen. Er hat sich ziemlich an diese beiden Chaoten gewöhnt und daran, mit ihnen zusammenzuleben und provenzalische Köstlichkeiten zu verspeisen. Egal, wie gerne Paul seine Freundin ein wenig aufzieht: ihr Essen schmeckt phantastisch, immerhin arbeitet sie als Köchin und es ist wohl ihr zu verdanken, dass Draco wieder angefangen hat, regelmäßig und ausgewogen zu essen.

„Du kommst ja wieder", meint Paul beruhigend und klopft ihm kurz auf die Schulter, ehe er die dicken, bauchigen Weingläser aus dem Schrank holt und eine Flasche Rotwein entkorkt. Draco muss lächeln. Er hat es immer für ein Klischee gehalten, aber er weiß mittlerweile, dass die Franzosen was vom Essen und vom Leben verstehen. Laure schiebt ihn auf einen Stuhl und stellt dann einen riesigen, gefüllten Topf in die Mitte. „Bon appetit!", lächelt sie und schöpft Bouillabaisse in die Teller.

„Auf euch", sagt Draco und hebt sein Weinglas in die Höhe. Laure schüttelt den Kopf. „Non, non", widerspricht sie heftig, „Auf uns. Auf deine ersten Monate in Paris. Mögen noch viele folgen!" Sie stoßen an und es klirrt leise, aber Draco findet, dass es schön klingt und der Wein hat noch nie so gut geschmeckt wie in diesem Moment.

_iii_

Er hat niemandem Bescheid gesagt, wann er wieder zurück in England sein wird, doch wie das Leben eben so spielt, rennt er direkt am dritten Tag in der Winkelgasse in Pansy und sorgt für einen handfesten, hübschen, kleinen Aufruhr, als seine beste Freundin laut losbrüllt und sich fünf Minuten lang nicht mehr beruhigen will, ehe es Draco gelingt, sie in ein Café zu zerren und ihr Holunderlimonade einzuflößen.

„Wieso hast du dich denn nicht gemeldet?", erkundigt sie sich vorwurfsvoll, „Seit wann bist du überhaupt wieder da? Und hattest du vor, uns noch Bescheid zu sagen, oder dachtest du, du wartest einfach mal, bis wir uns zufällig irgendwo begegnen?" Draco lacht ein bisschen verlegen, weil er genau weiß, dass all die Vorwürfe und Fragen Pansys Art sind, ihm mitzuteilen, wie sehr sie ihn vermisst hat und wie sehr sie sich freut, ihn zu sehen, und er hat noch immer nicht gelernt, mit derartigen Gefühlsbekundungen umzugehen.

„Natürlich wollte ich mich melden", beruhigt er sie, „Ich dachte nur, ich lebe mich erstmal wieder etwas in meiner Wohnung ein und erledige ein paar Einkäufe, damit ich nicht mit leerem Kühlschrank dastehe, wenn ihr mich überfallen kommt. Und du musst zugeben: das hättet ihr gemacht. Ich hätte euch geschrieben und spätestens zwei Stunden später wärt ihr hereingeplatzt." Pansy zuckt die Achseln und nuschelt etwas von wegen „Du kennst uns einfach zu gut".

„Ich bin erst seit vorgestern wieder hier", erzählt er dann doch bereitwillig, „Und ich wusste nicht genau, ob ihr alle noch mit Studium und Arbeit beschäftigt seid, oder ob ihr Ferien und Freizeit habt. Eure Briefe sind zwar toll, aber nicht gerade mit solchen wichtigen Informationen gespickt." Pansy lacht und drückt kurz seine Hand. „Stimmt", nickt sie, ehe sie wissen will, „Hat Blaise dir geschrieben?" Draco wirft ihr einen verwirrten Blick zu. „Ja, schon", antwortet er gedehnt, „Er ist immerhin mein bester Freund. Warum?"

Pansy zwinkert und sagt leichthin „Ach, nur so. Wirst du schon noch rauskriegen. Ich hab auch Neuigkeiten, übrigens. Und Milly auch. Aber wir wollten dir das nicht per Papier und Tinte mitteilen, sondern dich dabei ansehen können. Hast du morgen Abend schon etwas vor?" Draco grinst. „Ich schätze, ich habe eine Verabredung mit meinen drei wunderbaren Freunden", erwidert er und Pansy nickt begeistert.

Als sie sich draußen auf der Straße verabschieden und umarmen, flüstert ihm Pansy ins Ohr „Ich freu mich so, dass du wieder hier bist", und haucht ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, ehe sie in der Menschenmenge verschwindet und Draco zurücklässt.

Er hat ein paar Zaubertrankzutaten besorgen müssen und hat jetzt, als Pansy gegangen ist, nichts Besseres zu tun, als noch ein wenig durch die Winkelgasse zu spazieren und in verschiedene Schaufenster zu lugen. Es gibt ein neues Besenmodell, das seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zieht. Wunderschönes, dunkles, glattes Holz mit einem eingebauten und verbesserten Mechanismus, um auch bei starkem Wind Schräglagen zu verhindern. „Ich hab' meine Meinung nicht geändert", sagt eine weibliche Stimme dicht an seinem linken Ohr, „Ich will noch immer keinen Besen. Aber ich warte noch auf meinen Feigenbaum."

Draco dreht verwirrt den Kopf zur Seite. Neben ihm steht ein Mädchen, das ihm vage bekannt vorkommt. Dunkles, zerzaustes Haar und ein roter, lachender Kirschmund in einem vergnügten Gesicht. „Astoria Greengrass", sagt sie, noch ehe er überlegen kann, wo er sie schon einmal gesehen hat, „Nur für den Fall, dass dein Namensgedächtnis nicht das Beste ist." Natürlich. Daphnes kleine Schwester. Astoria, die er auf diesem katastrophalen Weihnachtsball vor einem knappen halben Jahr kennengelernt hat. Falls man das so nennen möchte.

„Stimmt", erwidert er langsam, „Es ist nicht sonderlich gut. Hallo, Astoria." Sie grinst und er nimmt sich Zeit, sie anzusehen, ohne dass sie sofort wieder verschwindet oder von ihrer Schwester weggezogen wird. Ihre Augen sind noch immer groß und veilchenblau unter geraden, dunklen Brauen. Sie trägt Jeans, Sandalen und ein leuchtendrotes T-Shirt und sieht aus, als würde sie das Leben genießen.

„Zurück aus der Ferne?", erkundigt sie sich und Draco runzelt irritiert die Stirn. „Ja", macht er, „Aber woher weißt du, dass ich weg war? Ich meine, ich bin damit nicht gerade hausieren gegangen." Astoria lacht, es klingt vergnügt und lebhaft. „Man kann alles erfahren, wenn man sich die Mühe macht, es herauszufinden", grinst sie ihm spitzbübisch ins Gesicht, „Also, wie war's in Paris, der Stadt der Liebe? Haben dich die Französinnen um den kleinen Finger gewickelt?"

Draco gibt es nicht gerne zu, aber er ist tatsächlich ein bisschen sprachlos. „Bisher nicht, nein", gibt er zurück und weiß selbst nicht, warum er nicht einfach den Mund hält und geht. Ist ja nicht so, als ginge sie sein Privatleben auch nur das kleinste Bisschen an. Und trotzdem will er nicht, dass sie denkt, dass in Paris jemand sitzt und auf ihn wartet. Er ist anders geworden. Es ist nicht gerade so, als würde er jetzt an die ewige, große Liebe glauben, doch irgendwann zwischen Laures Mousse au Chocolat, Pansys Briefen, Millicents Kamingesprächen, Blaises Postkarten und Pauls Predigten ist ihm bewusst geworden, dass ständiger, bedeutungsloser Sex tatsächlich nicht das Wahre ist.

(Er schiebt es auf Laure und Paul, wirklich, auf ihre vollkommen verdrehte und dennoch so seltsam glückliche, erfüllende Beziehung, die er tagtäglich miterleben darf.)

„Wie schön", lacht Astoria jetzt und zwinkert ihm zu, „Dann haben die britischen Mädchen ja noch Hoffnung. Wäre deiner Mutter doch bestimmt auch lieber, wenn du jemanden mit nach Hause bringst, mit dem es keine Verständigungsprobleme gibt." Es fehlt nicht viel und Draco wüsste wirklich nicht mehr, was er noch sagen soll. „Meine Mutter spricht perfekt Französisch", bringt er lahm hervor und schüttelt innerlich den Kopf über sich selbst.

Astoria zuckt die Achseln. „Egal", winkt sie ab, „Bleibst du denn jetzt wieder hier?" Draco weiß nicht, weshalb er ihr so bereitwillig alles erzählt, was sie wissen will. Sie hat etwas an sich, was es ihm unmöglich macht, sich ihr zu entziehen. „Nur für den Sommer. Im Herbst fängt die Uni wieder an, da fahre ich zurück nach Frankreich. Äh, und du?" Small Talk liegt ihm nicht. Lag ihm noch nie. Er weiß nicht, wie man mit Unbekannten eine Unterhaltung führt (aber dann wiederum wirkt Astoria nicht so unbekannt, wie sie eigentlich sollte).

„Mit Hogwarts bin ich ja nun fertig. Und ab September studiere ich Mathematik und Physik", sagt sie und Draco starrt sie verwirrt an. „Warum denn das?", rutscht es ihm heraus, noch ehe er sich zurückhalten kann. Astoria bricht in Gelächter aus. „Weil man nur dann Astronomie und Astrophysik studieren kann, wenn man vorher einen Abschluss in Mathematik und Physik gemacht hat", erklärt sie amüsiert.

Draco nickt stumm und sieht sie weiter an. Er weiß, natürlich, dass man Menschen nicht nach ihrem Äußeren beurteilen soll oder nach dem ersten, kurzen Eindruck, den man bekommt, aber er hat trotzdem nicht mit einer solchen Antwort gerechnet. Astoria grinst ein bisschen. „Was dachtest du?", erkundigt sie sich, „Zauberkunst? Arithmantik? Alte Runen?" Draco zuckt die Achseln. „Keine Ahnung", muss er zugeben, „Ich glaube, ich bin nur noch nie jemandem begegnet, der nach Hogwarts unbedingt Astronomie studieren wollte."

„Ich bin nicht wie alle", sagt Astoria, „Und ich habe den Vorteil, dass Daphne bereits Kräuterkunde studiert und irgendwann das Geschäft unseres Vaters übernehmen wird. Ich hab' Narrenfreiheit. Also kann ich das tun, was mir Spaß macht." Draco sieht sie kritisch an. „Rechnen?", hakt er ungläubig nach. „Himmelsgestirne", verbessert sie ihn grinsend, „Und du musst es nicht nachvollziehen können."

„Na dann", murmelt Draco und vergräbt die Hände in den Hosentaschen, „War, äh, nett, dich mal wieder zu sehen. Viel Glück für dein Studium." Falls sie überrascht ist, dass er sich so plötzlich verabschiedet, lässt sie es sich zumindest kein bisschen anmerken. „Danke", erwidert sie, „Dir auch. Bleib nicht zu lange in Paris. London ist auch ganz hübsch." Sie nickt ihm zu und läuft weiter und Draco will das Gleiche tun, doch er erwischt sich dabei, wie er vor dem Schaufenster stehenbleibt und Astoria hinterher sieht.

„Achja", sagt sie dann plötzlich und dreht sich um. „Wie viele Hinweise brauchst du eigentlich noch, bis du kapierst, dass ich gerne mal mit dir ausgehen würde?", fragt sie gelassen, ehe sie das tut, worin sie offenbar ziemlich gut ist: Draco wieder einmal sprachlos zurückzulassen.

* * *

**Übersetzungen:**

(1) Draco ist zurück, Laure, beeil dich, er hat sicher Hunger ... und ich auch.

(2) Ja, na und? Das ist eine Bouillabaisse, die kann ich nicht in fünf Minuten kochen. Draco, du verstehst das, nicht wahr?

(3) In Ordnung. Gar kein Problem. Du bist unsere Köchin, du hast das Sagen, du regierst über die Küche-

(4) Halt die Klappe!

(5) Ich hoffe, dass deine Suppe besser sein wird als dein Gesang!

(6) Vielleicht will mir der Herr ja mit der Suppe helfen? Ich würde auch gerne hier bleiben und mich mit Draco unterhalten.


End file.
